Talk:Renesmee Cullen/@comment-24927180-20140528050610
I really like the idea of Renesmee, and I had even guessed from the first book that Bella was going to have a child with Edward because that was so obvious that it hurt, so I enjoyed thinking about their future hybrid spawn, but then she actually came along. Renesmee was an amazing idea that was executed in a poor way. There was so much going on around her that we didn't learn anything about her. Bella was too focused on the subject of Renesmee'' and Jacob, when it would have been great to just see Renesmee. Renesmee was shown to be an adult with the body of a child which made her hard for people to grasp onto. It would have been better to see her shown doing anything that a child at her size could do, have her play with dolls, read or sings wheels on the bus. I don't care, but something that a child does to make her easy to be connected to. I think the idea that Renesmee could happen should have been introduced much sooner, or Breaking Dawn should have shown her more without the presence of Jacob. I liked the idea of her aging faster even though it made no sense; since vampires don't age at all, and humans age...I guess what would be average, so at anything she should have aged normally, or slowly, not at a rapid pace. It would have also been nice to see her eat some human food. Like, ever. Just a freaking cookie would have been super. It would have also been nice if both Jacob hadn't wanted to kill Renesmee before she was born. It was a little odd for Jacob who was suppose to imprint on her, also wanted her to die. It just seems like it would have made more sense for him to feel like he needed to protect Bella and the baby, not kill the baby, who he had been connected too. Murder is not a real love connection. It was the biggest problem I had with his imprinting on her. You wanted to kill her two seconds ago, and now you want to marry her. I don't follow what is happening. It would have been great to see it down like in Forever Dawn (Or something like that.) With Jacob imprinting sometime later, and giving us a chance to connect with Renesmee, get use to her aging, and then come to terms with the imprint when it came along. Renesmee's extience, her aging, Jacob's imprint, it all happened in one quick shot that left a lot of fans in a state of 'What the hell did I just read?' On a side note though, I would have loved to see Renesmee be EJ (even though I didn't like the name, I personally thought Charlisle would have been better to keep in theme with Renesmee, and would have made it a lot less obvious that it was going to be Renesmee. Oh! We'll name a boy EJ, and the girl will be Renesmee, yeah, I wonder which one could it be with the super not thought out name, or the super thought out name?) Anyway, it would have been cool to see this from the play of EJ, with Jacob's imprinting still in tact, and show imprinting as something that could be just friends, that EJ would be a verison of Bella ''and Edward; making it seem less like he just imprinted on the next best thing to Bella, which he did, really. Renesmee is the only piece of human Bella that Jacob would ever have. She's a lot more like Bella than she is like Edward when you really think about her, and it really just came off to me that Jacob imprinted on the next best thing to Bella. His second Bella. Where one would suspect that EJ would be more like Edward with curly dark brown hair,green eyes, and being venomous, the reverse of Renesmee. He would be the better candiate for Jacob over Renesmee, who makes it seem like Jacob is just now just going after Bella in anyway he can, which would include her newborn daughter, so he can force himself into Bella's life by being her son-in-law. EJ would have also made it a lot less creepy as it would take away the option of an imprinter just imprinting to knock someone up. It would have shown it in a much more platonic way with Jacob being a best friend, a big brother,a protector, and get away from the lover side, we all know that Jacob and Renesmee will become when Renesmee is...seven, or nine, if they wait two years like her parents. Still creepy. This really got off the point that I was making, but oh well. It happens.